


Crush'd

by Arivael



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Hot Springs, M/M, Sexual Tension, Smut, hell yeah, pining Gon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-06-10 10:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6953662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arivael/pseuds/Arivael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because the last thing Gon had expected — or wished for — when he'd decided to enjoy the hot springs was to run into Killua.</p>
<p>Half-Naked. Gorgeous. Perfect. Fucking. Killua.</p>
<p>—</p>
<p>Also known as Killugon: The Hot Springs Smut Episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Steam. And Lots Of It.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PsithurismSymphonies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsithurismSymphonies/gifts).



> The kind of crap that only spawns at 3am when you're fangirling about killugon. I BLAME THIS ALL ON YOU, NIKKI!
> 
> Born on Skype, and I decided to share! Hope you enjoy!

_I'm so into you, I can barely breathe, and_ _all I wanna do is to fall in deep._

_But close ain't close enough 'til we cross the line, baby._

_So name a game to play, and I'll roll the dice, hey._  

* * *

 

Why he ever thought coming to the hot springs would be a good idea, he didn't know.

Maybe he just hadn't been expecting this. 

Steaming hot pools of water edged by boulders and tropical plants. Some pools elevated amongst realistic faux-rock formations, others bubbling with artificial air pressure. And then...

_Killua._

Perfect. Fucking. Killua.

He stood in the middle of the main pool, surrounded by steam like a fucking vision. Face flushed from the heat, head tossed back as he shook the excess water from his hair — he looked absolutely stunning and Gon didn't want to stare.

Who was he kidding? He couldn't look away.

His eyes followed the graceful curve of Killua's neck down to his pronounced collarbones. Lean toned chest, sculpted arms, marked abs. His gaze dropped lower to the towel — the ever-so-tiny towel — the only thing standing between Killua and total nakedness as it dangled dangerously low from prominent hipbones.

Gon swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry.

Oh. Fucking. Hell.

"If you stare any harder, you'll burn a hole right through me," Killua suddenly broke the silence, clear blue eyes staring at him from under impossibly long eyelashes. A small smirk played across his lips.

Fuck. Jeezus. He knew.

He _knew_ Gon was eyeing him up and — if Gon wasn't mistaken — he looked pleased to no end.

God help him.

The smirk never left Killua's lips as he turned around, giving Gon his back. He stretched his arms out over his head, body taut and curving like a bow, rippling muscles on his back pronouncing evidently under alabaster skin.

Only one thing ran through Gon's head at the moment.

Killua was very. VERY. SEXY.

Before he could really process what he was doing, he'd made it halfway across the spring and wrapped an arm around Killua, pulling him flush against his chest. He buried his face in the slope of Killua's neck. "God. Damn. You."

...self control? Was that a thing? Because apparently he didn't have any.

Killua seemed unfazed at the richly tanned arm that settled around his waist. He leaned back against Gon, head resting against Gon's shoulder. An amused chuckle left his lips. "God damn me what?"

He knew. God, he really knew.

Gon squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to think of _anything_ else to distract him from the heat curling in the pit of his stomach.

He should just let go. Just let go and walk away. Maybe go back to his room and take a nice ice-freaking-cold _shower_ to calm this heated need, because _this was not okay_.

But his hands — fucking traitors — his hands slid down Killua's ridged stomach, feeling it contract under his touch, and a shiver rippled down his spine. "Just. You. Killua... fuck."

"You're so eloquent today," Killua chuckled. He made no move to break away, and Gon's grip on him tightened.

"Shut the fuck up."

He could tell Killua was smirking by the twitch at the corner of his lips. "Make me."

"Killua..." Gon panted as he spun Killua around to face him.

Worst. Move. Ever.

"Yes?" Killua's eyes were at half-mast — breathtaking and just a shade darker — as they looked up at Gon, and he just lost it.

"Fuck."

Gon's will shattered into a million pieces as he grabbed a handful of wet hair and crushed his lips against Killua's.

 

* * *

Into You - Ariana Grande 


	2. Building Desires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU SO MUCH for all the wonderful feedback you've all given me for this random, plot-less piece. x'D
> 
> And yes, I agree with the general consensus — Killua is a perfect, sexy lil' shit. ❤
> 
> More steam? Here we go!

_Oh baby, look what you started. The temperature's rising in here. Is this gonna happen?_

_Been waiting and waiting for you to make a move, before I make a move._

* * *

 

It had all seemed so natural at first.

Silver hair that seemed to be constantly caught in starlight, long dark lashes that fell upon deep ocean blues — he'd always found Killua so beautiful. At first, he'd simply considered these feelings as customary. After all, it was perfectly normal to dote on your best friend, right?

Except no, it wasn't. Not really.

He had no idea when it happened, but somewhere along the line, something had changed. Drastically.

Suddenly, his heart flip-flopped in his chest every time their shoulders bumped.

Suddenly, goosebumps spread along his skin like wildfire every time their arms brushed.

Suddenly, the sight of Killua alone was enough to make his stomach _flip_.

He'd been so confused —  almost scared — the first time he'd woken up in the middle of the night, sweat beaded on his forehead, breath ragged like he'd run a marathon, a thick feeling low in his gut, and Killua's name on his lips.

The morning after, he'd been unable to look Killua in the eyes.

And other times, he couldn't bear to look at him at all.

Sometimes it was torture — Killua parading himself around their shared apartment in nothing but oversized sweatpants that often hung way too low, that revealed too much of that silver happy trail that'd he'd kill to follow.

He tried distracting himself — reading a book, trying a new recipe, practicing new fighting techniques, everything — all attempts that ended in lack-luster failure, because Killua was always _there_.

Subtly leaning into Gon, nudging his ear lightly as he asked about the dog-eared book with the carved leather binding.

Unknowingly taunting Gon, looking absolutely delectable as he licked sauce off his own fingertip when asked if the seasonings for dinner were just right.

Unintentionally annihilating all of Gon's hopes for concentration as he faced him in defensive stance, his too-tight white t-shirt see-through with sweat, lean muscle evident through the thin fabric.

With every passing day, Gon's desires kept building up to a fever pitch that eventually had him sinking to his knees in the shower, moaning Killua's name as he stroked himself to temporary bliss.

He'd wanted Killua.

He'd wanted Killua for so long.

And now that he was here, _kissing_ him...

Kissing.

_Oh. Oh god...._

_Fuck._

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

He had to stop. Now. Before...

...before Killua kissed him back?

His aching, overheated body found sudden comfort as Killua obliterated what little space existed between them, hands grappling up Gon's back and settling on his shoulder blades.

Was this... was this really happening?

Gon's grip unconsciously tightened on Killua's hair as the kiss grew deeper, messier. He nipped at Killua's bottom lip just the slightest, and Killua opened up for him with a gasp.

Thinking — he wasn't doing any of that anymore.

Killua's tongue, his lips, his body against his — flushed and smooth and _perfect_ — were all Gon could process, what with his heart ascending to the temporal plane of existence and taking his goddamn brain with it. His hands reached down to cup Killua's ass just as he ground their hips together, dragging a delicious moan from Killua that he swallowed up hungrily.

Every stolen glance, every _"accidental"_ touch the past couple of weeks — months, even — had been leading to this. It was painfully obvious now.

_Is this real? Please tell me... tell me it is._

The instant Killua's hands slid tentatively down his stomach, Gon shivered and broke out of the kiss, gritting his teeth to hold back a moan. With a grin, Killua swept his thumbs over the pronounced lines of Gon's hips, tracing them until they disappeared into the edge of Gon's slightly-less skimpy towel.

Gon hissed and seized Killua's wrists to stop him from going any further, else he'd lose the last remaining traces of his self control.

"Fuck, Killua. I want to... I want to kiss you everywhere," he panted, pupils blown with desire as his stomach clenched with want. He hadn't realized it before, but he was shaking.

"I know," Killua nodded. He cupped his hand around the back of Gon's neck and drew him close again, claiming his lips.

"Mff," Gon managed around Killua's mouth, too flustered to maintain composure. "H-How?"

Killua pulled away, lips cherry-red and full, and even with the slight trace of annoyance across his face, he was absolutely gorgeous.

"You talk in your sleep," he said simply, causing Gon to turn a blooming red as he wondered just how much Killua had actually heard. "Now are you gonna kiss me, or...?"

_Well, fuck._

Gon didn't need to be asked twice.

He nipped at those lush lips, that perfect pink mouth that drove him to the point of insanity, and Killua moaned his approval. They kissed for a long time, until Gon felt weightless and electrified and, quite honestly, just a little bit high. His lips moved lower down Killua's jaw, his neck, his throat — trembling hands roaming anywhere and everywhere he could reach. His entire world was reduced to Killua against him.

Beautiful. Breathtaking. Killua.

He wanted to touch him more, kiss him more, feel him more.

_More. More. More._

Gon couldn't remember — or care — how, but they'd somehow ended up in the water. He leaned back against the edge of the pool, pulling Killua along with him. Killua slid into his lap, both of them hissing as their cocks slid together. The comforting warmth of the water enveloped their newly naked bodies, their discarded towels floating away forgotten. Killua's lips brushed against his cheek, traced higher up to his ear, a hand in Gon's wet hair and the other around Gon's aching cock. Gon inhaled sharply, his fingers unconsciously digging into Killua's thighs.

Killua hummed his appreciation as he gave Gon's cock a gentle squeeze. "Tell me, what exactly do you dream of... about me?" His low, alluring voice sent shivers down Gon's spine.

"Killua, I—ah, ahhh—" A shuddering moan was ripped from Gon's throat as Killua's tongue swirled around his ear, moist and hot and titillating. He thrust his hips longingly into Killua's touch. " _God_ , Killu—ah—"

His desperate cry melted against Killua's lips as they kissed again, Killua squeezing the base of his cock tauntingly. He tugged at Killua's swollen bottom lip with his teeth, sucked on it wantonly, released it before attacking his mouth once more. Their tongues slid together, wet and slippery, the kiss messy and wonderful.

Killua's grip slid along Gon's length, squeezed the glistening tip, and Gon pinched his eyes shut, swallowing an impassioned moan that threatened to spill from his lips. His hands caressed down Killua's thighs, came back up to grip onto Killua as the rhythmic pumping became faster and faster.

"Killua—" Gon hissed out of pleasure, his fingers marking will-be bruises on Killua's hips.

Killua's free hand caressed his sides, slid up his back, splayed over tense muscles on Gon's back. He pushed his face into the curve of Gon's neck, nosing at Gon's jaw, the corners of his lips tilted upward. "You say my name a lot."

"That's because I—" Gon gasped, slowly losing the battle with his own composure as the heat spiraled deep in his stomach, Killua's touch twisting around him, pulling at him in the most delicious of ways.

"Because, what?" Killua teased, nipping and sucking at the skin of Gon's neck. He swiped his fingertips along the sensitive ridge on the underside of Gon's cock, trailed down to his balls, gave them a light squeeze.

"Fuck, K—Killua... ahhhh."

Gon's brows knit together, his stomach twisting into white-hot knots as he bucked his hips desperately. Both of Killua's hands now continued sliding along his cock, occasionally brushing over the swollen head, pace slowing and quickening to match Gon's thrusts. An avalanche of gasps and moans spilled from Gon's lips in between the mantra that Killua's name had become. His entire body quivered as the pleasure built up more and more and more.

"C-close, Killu—ah ah... so c-close," he panted, his back arching slightly as he teetered close to the edge. "Don't—"

"Won't." Killua latched his teeth onto Gon's neck, and that's all it took to make Gon come apart, his entire body shuddering as his orgasm ripped through him. His lips split into a moan that vaguely sounded like Killua's name as stars— fuck, no, an entire galaxy exploded behind his eyes.

 

* * *

_So baby, come light me up and maybe I'll let you on it._

_A little bit dangerous, but baby that's how I want it._

_A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body._

_Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you._

* * *

Into You - Ariana Grande 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's right, there's a chapter 3! As Nikki would say... more gud gud is cominggggggg.... xD
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! ❤

**Author's Note:**

> More to come....? x)


End file.
